1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite microphone.
The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing a composite microphone
2. Prior Art
WO2006110230 discloses a composite microphone or microphone array. A microphone array has substantial advantages over a conventional microphone. For example a microphone array enables picking up acoustic signals dependent on their direction of propagation. As such, microphone arrays are sometimes also referred to as spatial filters. Their advantage over conventional directional microphones, such as shotgun microphones, is their high flexibility due to the degrees of freedom offered by the plurality of microphones and the processing of the associated beamformer. The directional pattern of a microphone array can be varied over a wide range. This enables, for example, steering the look direction, adapting the pattern according to the actual acoustic situation, and/or zooming in to or out from an acoustic source. All this can be done by controlling the beamformer, which is typically implemented in software, such that no mechanical alteration of the microphone array is needed.